The Chosen One
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter is the chosen one, but he has been keeping a secret. He was secretly dating Draco Malfoy. When everyone finds out they want to keep the two young men apart. Not long after Harry and Draco leave Hogwarts Voldemort turns up at the old castle. What will the chosen one do? Single chapter story, Warning, slash, mpreg, strong language. Set in Harry's seventh year.


The atmosphere of Hogwarts was tense for all students and staff. It was well know that Voldemort intended to take over the old castle which would be his first step into taking over the magical world. But having Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter always there along with the order of the phoenix made everyone feel a little bit more secure.

The dark lord was taking his time with his plans so no one was quite sure when he might attack. Remus and Tonks were constantly where Harry was, keeping watch for any sign that Harry was seeing or feeling strong emotions from Voldemort which might tell them he was getting ready to attack. Harry knew he had to put up with the constant presence but he was becoming irritated with it and he was finding it more difficult to sneak away to spend time with his lover, a lover that no one knew about.

The two young men had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from friends and staff as they both knew that Harry Potter dating the son of a death eater would not be taken well and people would try to separate them, even go as far as making his lover leave or forcing him to leave. There was one person that knew of their relationship, Severus Snape, being Draco's godfather he kept their secret and sometimes aided in their attempts to get time alone. Naturally the one thing everyone would believe was Harry ending up in detention with Snape, but it was never detention.

Once Harry reached the dungeons, he met up with Draco where they slipped away to the room of requirement, if Harry could sneak away he would head straight to the seventh floor to meet Draco. Harry knew Hermione had an idea he was seeing someone but she never asked and Harry had a feeling why. If Ron found out that his girlfriend knew Harry was seeing someone he would expect her to tell him and he would tell his sister who was still trying everything to get Harry to notice her.

Harry was last to leave the defence classroom to find Remus and Tonks waiting for him, 'I have detention; you might as well go do something else.'

'This is getting ridiculous Harry; I am going to speak with Severus.'

'No, you are only here to watch for signs, not act like a parent Remus, so leave it, I can take care of it myself. Besides, I earned this detention,' Harry smirked then whirled around, walking quickly away.

'He seems to be earning a lot of detentions lately,' Tonks said curiously as her eyes remained on Harry's retreating back.

'Yes, he does which is not Harry at all. Maybe it's getting to him that's why he seems to be ending up in detention all the time. I can't think of any other reason. There's not a lot we can do, so let's go down for dinner. There's no use talking to Severus, Harry will just end up angry and maybe have a lot more detentions, so it's best just to do what we are meant to, watch and listen,' Remus sighed then took his wife's hand.

'It's really pissing me off Dra; I can't get five minutes alone.'

'I know, Severus told me he can tell how stressed you've become. Maybe it's time we stop hiding the fact we're together.'

'I would love to, but a bit more time. We have no idea what they might do to you; I won't take the chance that they might try to send you away. But it's also the fact that the moment everyone knows I won't get any peace. Apart from Dumbledore and Remus, I will have Hermione and Ron at me all the time, plus everyone else. They won't care that I'm an adult and this is my life, they want me to behave the way they want.'

'Will you just come here,' Draco took Harry's hand and led him over to the table, 'Let's just relax and eat this great meal Dobby prepared for us. Then I will give you a massage to help with your stress.'

Harry smiled, 'You're the best babe.'

'Of course I am, now sit that cute arse down Potter.'

Harry laughed but he did sit down opposite Draco, they both dished themselves up some dinner and Draco poured them both a glass of wine. Even though they were adults, alcohol was not allowed by students while still at Hogwarts, Harry could usually get Dobby to do anything for him and he got them a nice bottle of wine to share with their dinner.

After dinner Harry conjured a bed, Draco waited until Harry undressed then sat over him and started to massage his shoulder and back, but within a few minutes Draco's hands had started to caress instead of massage, so the two young men spent the next hour giving each other pleasure.

They dressed then stood near the door, 'We'll let everyone know soon.'

'You don't have to look worried Harry; I know why you want this kept secret. We wouldn't get any privacy at all and I'm sure they would try to keep us apart; we also know I would be sent from the school. We've talked all this out, we know what they would do.'

'I won't let that happen, you're who I want, we belong together and no one will separate us. But it's late, we better get back to our rooms,' Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, 'Never forget how much I love you Dra.'

'I won't and I love you too Harry, don't worry, nothing will separate us, we'll always be together. We have our plans if they try and we have our home, but now go,' Draco kissed Harry again, he watched him leave, waited five minutes then he too left the room of requirement.

Harry woke the following morning, grabbed his glasses then sat up, 'Oh shit,' he fell back onto the bed.

'What's up Harry?' Neville asked.

'Dizzy, I think I sat up too quickly.'

'Probably but if it happens again go see Madame Pomfrey. I don't like my friends sick, but and sorry, you can't afford to get sick now.'

'Yeah, I know and if it happens again I will go see Pomfrey,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then sat up slowly, 'Okay, that's better,' he got changed then headed down for breakfast, but the moment he looked at the food that was sitting in front of him, he covered his mouth and ran out of the great hall to the nearest bathrooms. When he finished heaving into the toilet he stepped out of the stall and wasn't surprised to see Ron standing near the sinks, waiting for him, 'I'm fine, I think I picked up a bug or something.'

'Neville said you were dizzy before and now you're throwing up, maybe you should see the matron.'

'If it happens again I will, but I'm sure it's fine.'

'Okay, I'll go back to my breakfast and tell Hermione you're okay. She actually wanted to come in here to check on you.'

'It's a wonder she didn't.'

'I think she would have but Malfoy walked in right before I did,' Ron nodded towards a stall with the door closed.

'I'll be right out, go finish breakfast,' Harry waited until Ron left, then rinsed his mouth. Draco walked up behind him.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know, I sat up in bed and the whole room spun, then this, all I did was look at the food and my stomach heaved.'

'Do you think you're pregnant?'

'That's what I first thought of, but we can't go to Madame Pomfrey.'

'I'll mention this to Severus, see if he might know of a way to check.'

'We should have used those charms even if it's rare for this to happen because it's too dangerous right now.'

'I know, it's not the perfect time, but I can't say I don't like it.'

Harry smiled as he turned to face Draco, 'I like it too. Oh aren't we supposed to be practicing spells on each other today?'

'I'll talk to Severus before class, he can make sure you and I are teamed up, then you cast them on me. But when I do you I will give you a nod to get your shield up in time.'

'Okay, everyone should buy that since he's teamed us up a lot lately.'

'Yes they will, but try and eat some toast at least; it might settle your stomach.'

Harry smiled again, 'I will,' Harry quickly cast a notice me not spell on both of them they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. They knew eventually they would need to tell everyone, they just wanted a bit of peace and some privacy. This fight was coming, so they were not going to waste one minute of their time together and they certainly didn't want to listen to a lot of arguments as to why they shouldn't be together. There was a chance that one or both of them could die, so they were taking whatever happiness they could.

By the time Harry, Hermione and Ron finished in their defence class; Draco gave Harry a nod towards Severus Snape which told Harry to remain behind. Harry took his time packing up which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

'Hurry up Harry.'

'You go, I want to ask professor Snape about something, I'll catch up with you.'

'We can wait mate, make sure he doesn't give you another detention,' Ron whispered.

'No, it's fine, I'll see you in the common room when I'm done,' Harry turned his back on his friends and waited until he heard the sound of the door closing.

Severus pointed his wand at the door, sealing it, 'Draco explained, I can give you a simple test which will say if you are or not. But both of you should have taken precautions, now is not the time for this.'

'We know professor, but as it's so rare we didn't think it would happen.'

'Stand still, this won't take long,' Severus moved his wand over Harry's stomach for about five minutes until a golden sheen surrounded his stomach, 'You're pregnant but as I am not a healer I cannot say how long or tell you the gender.'

Harry looked down at his stomach, then his hands caressed it, 'Pregnant.'

'Are you okay love?'

'Yeah, even though I realise it might happen it's still a shock,' Harry looked up at Draco, 'I hope he or she will have your hair.'

'I will agree with that mainly because yours looks like you're just rolled out of bed.'

'I know, same as my fathers.'

'Listen, you are going to need to see Poppy, she will need to give you some potions, I am not sure what as I am not a healer.'

'Will it be alright for a month, Draco and I do need more time before anyone finds out?'

'Don't leave it any longer.' Severus pointed is wand at the door again but this time he unsealed the room.

'Alright, thank you professor.'

Draco kissed Harry, 'Go, I'll see you tonight.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then left the room, heading straight up to Gryffindor tower.

Draco stared at his godfather, 'We have to keep him and the baby alive Severus. If one of us survives the fight at least we will have our child. I hate thinking that Harry might die, but we know it's a possibility.'

'It is, but I will try my best to keep both of you safe. Right now no one knows about you and Potter, but if you are seen then he will know, so you will be in just as much danger as Potter.'

'I know, Harry said that and it's one of his main concerns, that's why he doesn't want everyone to know just yet. It's not just about everyone trying to keep us apart, it's what could happen to me as we have no idea which ones would turn on me the moment they knew. But we both realise that we could die, we want this time in case it's all we have. I just hope now it's Harry and our child that survives.'

'I am going to do my best to keep you both alive.'

'I know Severus, but Harry is the one that has to do this, he is the main priority, I've accepted that and know I might not make it. Just do what you can, like always.'

Severus watched his godson leave, he couldn't believe the change in the young man and he knew it came to his feelings for Potter.

'I will keep you alive as well Draco, you're finally having the life you deserve now you are out from under your father's influence. I am going to make sure you and Harry stay together.'

Hermione waited until the common room cleared out before turning to Harry, 'Just tell me if it's true or not.'

'Is what true or not?' Harry's brow furrowed.

'That you're seeing someone and you don't want us to know.'

'Okay, first, if I was why wouldn't I tell my best friends?'

'Because of Ginny, Ron would be upset that his sister is hurt, we all know she loves you, we all know she has for years.'

'That's why I never said anything, you're Ron's girlfriend, you couldn't hide something like this from him, it wouldn't be right.'

'No, it would feel like betrayal, so it's true, you have a girlfriend?'

'I'm seeing someone, but I never showed any interest in Ginny and at times I completely ignored her. I've made sure not to give her any attention so she could misinterpret and I've never said a thing to Ron about his sister. But now drop it in case we get overheard,' Harry packed his stuff up but he noticed Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. He had a feeling she would work out he was seeing a man and not a girl; otherwise Harry would have said girlfriend. Sometimes he hated the fact his best friend was so smart and remembered everything she heard.

When Harry had once again landed in detention with Snape, Remus had Tonks put Moody's cloak on to follow him. Remus wanted to know if Severus was doing this because he was still getting Harry back for what his father had done or if there was something else going on. Remus watched as his wife disappeared under the cloak then went into the great hall ready for dinner and wait to hear what Tonks had seen. He kept thinking about Snape, if it was really detention or was he helping Harry and in secret, but why would he do that when the staff knew Severus was really aiding the light side. Remus was confused and worried; he wasn't sure what was going on.

Harry saw the door to the room of requirement and saw Draco leaning against the wall, they kissed before stepping into the room, the door disappearing behind them.

Tonks strolled up the great hall, between the tables, she sat beside Remus, 'We have a problem,' she whispered.

'What, did Severus do something to Harry?'

'No, he never went to the dungeons to see Snape, he went to the seventh floor where he met someone and they disappeared inside the room of requirement.'

'So that's what all these detentions are about? Harry has a secret girlfriend and Snape is helping him, which is hard to believe. If it was extra duelling lessons, I get, but I would never believe he would help Harry get time to spend with a girl, that just doesn't seem like Snape.'

'No it doesn't and you're only partly true Remus, yes Snape is helping, but it's a boyfriend and not a girlfriend.'

Remus groaned, 'Oh, James would just love this, his son is gay,' Remus shook his head, 'Alright, who is this boy then?'

'The Malfoy boy, I saw them kiss.'

'Then we must tell Albus, for all we know that boy did something to Harry.'

'He might have even though Harry seemed to be in his right mind. I doubt we will see them tonight, so we can talk to Albus and wait to speak with Harry in the morning.'

'Yes, I doubt we will see Harry tonight since he's been disappearing almost every night, but at least now we know why,' Remus stood up and walked up behind Albus' seat, whispered to him what Tonks had seen and just like Remus, he looked concerned. They decided to speak with Severus right after dinner to find out what was going on.

The students slowly drifted from the hall, all heading to their house rooms. Hermione and Ron watched as Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Snape left the great hall together and they wondered if maybe it had something to do with Harry and all his detentions.

'Now explain Severus, we know you gave Harry detention yet he is in the room of requirement with Draco.'

'They have been seeing each other for ten months; I help them get some time alone. They are both concerned what could happen if anyone found out, it is dangerous to both of them. But that is not everything that is worrying them. It seems that Potter is frustrated at having Lupin and his wife following him all the time and does not want them watching him while he spends time with his partner.'

'What did Malfoy do to Harry?' Remus asked.

'Nothing Lupin, apart from care about him, surely you do not believe he cursed Potter?'

'I would not put anything past Lucius Malfoy's son.' Tonks said.

'I have tried to explain to the headmaster that Draco does not want what he's father does, he does not share the same beliefs.'

'We shall see, Remus, you head up to the seventh floor and wait for Harry. Explain that this little romance must stop, now is not the time to lose focus.'

'Oh he is not going to take that very well, he is too much like he's mother.'

'That he is Lupin. May I leave now headmaster; I do have work to do?'

'Yes, yes, go,' Albus said in frustration, but the moment he was alone he sat down thinking, how can he make Harry see that a relationship right now is not the best idea but especially with Draco Malfoy. Voldemort could attack at any time, he had to make the boy understood the dangers, especially if he had strong feelings towards Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Draco stepped out of the room of requirement, 'What are you two doing here?'

'Waiting for you, we need to talk Harry,' Lupin said.

'It's late, we'll talk tomorrow,' Harry turned to Draco with raised eyebrows; they both knew what it meant, 'See you in the morning babe.'

'You will,' Draco kissed Harry again then walked off.

Harry's eyes followed he's lover, 'You have to wiggle that at me, don't you,' he called loudly making Draco laugh and wiggle his backside again.

'Harry, you know this can't happen.'

'Don't even try that Remus, I love Draco, he loves me and if anyone interferes with us then I can say with certainty that it will not be taken well by either of us. Now I'm going to bed,' Harry turned and hurried away before Remus could say anything else. But he knew now that Remus and Tonks had seen him with Draco their relationship will definitely get out. Harry knew Draco was probably thinking the same thing, they knew it was time that everyone will find out.

When Harry woke and dressed, he saw a note sitting beside his bed, 'Harry, please come to my office before breakfast, it is extremely important, Albus Dumbledore,' Harry sighed, 'I know what that is about, well sorry to disappoint Dumbledore, but I'm hungry, you are going to have to wait.'

Harry stepped into the great hall but he looked towards the Slytherin table, gave a nod to Draco before heading to the Gryffindor table and sat down. It was only a few minutes later that Remus walked up to him.

'Didn't you receive Albus' note Harry?'

'I did, but I'm hungry, surely he can wait until I eat. But I also know what he wants and he won't change my mind, nothing will.'

'You have to see that it's not right Harry,' Tonks said.

'Really, what if I said you're relationship with Remus was not right and need to split up, would you do it?'

'This is not about us, you are the chosen one, surely you understand why we are concerned.'

'No, because there is nothing to be concerned about,' Harry almost yelled in frustration.

'Harry, what's going on?' Hermione asked.

'Not now, it'll be explained soon even though I would prefer to keep my private life quiet, it seems that is not going to happen.'

'Harry, I was expecting you in my office.'

'Well I wanted to eat professor. Don't you think I should keep up my strength?'

'I would have ordered food for you.'

'I would not have been able to eat since I know what you want to say, so I would have ended up nauseated. And just so you understand, no, I will not stop,' Harry sighed then nodded, he waited until Draco walked over then he stood and they put their arms around each other, surprising and shocking everyone, 'Draco and I are together, put up with it.'

'Harry, you need to listen to me, now is not the time for this. You must keep your focus on the coming fight.'

'Loving Draco does not take my focus from anything, if you think about this logically, then I will focus more because I want to keep Draco safe. Now if you lot keep going on about this, then chosen one or not, you will not have my support, because right now I'm pissed off. I finally have someone I love, that loves me and you want to take him away from me, which won't happen so leave us alone,' Harry glared at everyone but felt Draco tighten his hold which made Harry relax even if it was just slightly. The two young men missed the looks from the students around them, especially Ginny Weasley who was staring dangerously at Malfoy. Ron who looked worried, worried that Malfoy had cursed Harry. Hermione was also looking concerned, she was also wondering if Malfoy had used some type of potion on Harry. Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks all glanced at Harry and Draco before they glanced at each other, wondering what could be done about these two.

'Harry, can't you see this is wrong,' Remus said.

'What's wrong with being in love Remus, Dumbledore is always going on about love being the most powerful magic there is, so I'll use our love to help fight. You all want me to fight, I will if I have to but when I want a bit of happiness you're against it. I could die, you know this yet you won't let me have this one thing that makes me happy.'

'He's father is a death eater Harry,' Tonks said.

'But Draco's not,' Harry yelled.

'Easy love, calm down. We talked about this, remember.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Yeah, we did, so maybe it's time they found out,' Harry kissed Draco before facing Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, 'If you try to keep us apart in anyway, then we're gone and you get to fight Voldemort yourselves, I will not help. Since I am the chosen one then you need me, so think about that before any of you try something that could cost lives. Now that is the last time I am going to talk about this. If you want me to fulfil the prophecy, then leave Draco and I alone, that is your only warning,' Harry snarled.

'You can't be serious Harry?' Remus asked looking around in surprise.

'Deadly to the point we will leave and you won't find us and you lot get to deal with Voldemort.'

'He did something to Harry Remus,' Ron blurted out loudly.

Harry growled in frustration, 'Yeah, he did Ron, he loves me. We know all of you would not believe this, why do you think we kept this a secret. We've been together for ten months and nothing is going to separate us. So I am saying this again, say anything, try anything and we're gone and nothing any of you do will stop us being together.'

'Maybe we should tell them,' Draco whispered.

'It's got nothing to do with anyone but us Dra.'

'No, it hasn't but it might make them understand.'

'Draco, Potter, has something happened?' Severus asked.

'Only that they found out about us Severus,' Draco sighed.

'Oh, I see and they want you two to separate.'

'Which…is…not…going…to…happen,' Harry said again, emphasizing each word loudly and clearly, 'Now since it's Saturday, Draco and I want to be alone.'

'Harry, please listen to Remus, this is not right,' Hermione said.

'Not right, not right,' Harry yelled, 'If I told you to give up Ron because I said it's not right would you do it.'

'That's different,' Ron said.

'How is this any different from any other relationship?'

'You're two blokes for one and he's a death eater,' Ron said.

'I always knew you would be a bigoted bastard, there is nothing wrong with two men fucking each other especially since we love each other. Now I'm saying this for the last time, Draco is not a death eater, he's the man I love and the father of my unborn child,' Harry kept a tight hold of Draco and quickly left the great hall. He knew he had shocked everyone which gave them time to disappear, and they did, under Harry's cloak.

'Harry is pregnant, that is extremely rare and takes two powerful wizards to achieve that,' Albus said, 'Did you know about this Severus?'

'Yes, I did, I was the one that examined Potter when he came to me feeling ill. I was not happy about this relationship; I did not want my godson with Potter as it would put him directly in harm's way. I almost found myself hexed by both of them when I tried to intervene. They are determined to stay together and as we have all seen, Potter is exactly like he's mother, he will not give up anything he wants and he wants Draco.'

'He must have been cursed,' Ron said.

'He wasn't Weasley; that was the first thing I checked, on both of them. They knew I was not positive about how they felt so they allowed me to perform every revealing spell I could. Neither are under the influence of anything, apart from hormones.'

'Why have you been helping them spend time together if you are so against this?' Remus asked.

'Draco said if I did not help then he would have nothing to do with me again, but he also said that he would leave, with Potter. I believe they are serious about that especially since Potter just said they would be gone. So I think we should just let them be, at least Potter is here ready to do his duty.'

'We might not have any choice then to leave them alone,' Albus sighed, 'Keep an eye on them Severus, Remus, just keep close.'

'Remus,' Hermione stood up, 'Harry wouldn't leave, he would never desert us.'

'I would not be so sure Hermione. So just be careful what you say to him. Come on love,' Remus took his wife's hand and left the great hall. Severus whirled around, robes billowing behind him as he strolled from the great hall. Hermione sat back down next to Ron, but they just like everyone that had overheard their conversation were shocked that Harry was with Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Draco were lying down behind Hagrid's hut, 'It's fine love, being stressed will not help.'

'I know and we knew this was going to happen. It's like they are looking at me to save them but they don't care if I'm happy or not and they won't take my word that you're not a death eater. Blimey, can't they see you aren't your father. It's like what Snape said to me, he used to think I was like my father because I looked like him, he knows I'm more like my mother, but I'm also me, just like you are you, not your father.'

'I know love, please calm down; it's not good for you to get upset.'

'Even though neither of us expected this, I do want this baby Dra.'

'As do I, so relax; take a couple of deep breaths and calm down.'

'I will as long as you're with me. So for now let's just stay here holding each other.'

'I'll hold you as long as you want,' Draco pulled his lover to him so Harry's head was resting on his chest, they were content to just hold each other, they didn't need words, all they needed was to be together and they were determined that nothing would ever come between them.

Neither had any idea that there was one person that was determined to break them apart, any way she could. She was already working on ways to separate them and make Harry see that he belonged with her, not with that death eater who must have used something to trick Harry into this relationship. She had worked to long and too hard to lose now and no Slytherin was going to win, not when it comes to her Harry.

Hagrid listened to Harry and Draco, he wanted to make sure that the Slytherin did not have something on Harry that forced him into this relationship. But hearing the two young men Hagrid knew that their feelings were genuine.

It was late by the time Harry went back to Gryffindor tower; he pulled his books out of his bag ignoring the looks from everyone.

'Harry, we need to discuss this,' Hermione said.

Harry moved his wand until he was surrounded by an invisible dome, blocking all sound. He could tell Hermione knew exactly what he did, she kept waving her hands around in front of Harry's face but he ignored her. He sat reading his work sheet then started writing his assignment, after a couple of hours, he packed up then removed his charm.

'That was very rude,' Hermione scowled.

'No, it wasn't, there was no way I was going to sit here listening to you going on about something that has nothing to do with you or anyone. Now I'm going to bed and just a warning, say anything about Draco and that will be the last time I ever talk to you or anyone else,' Harry picked up his bag and headed up to his bed. He dumped his bag on the floor, got changed then pulled the curtains around his bed, charming them so they could not be open by anyone but him. Harry wanted so peace and quiet; this was the only way that would happen.

The moment Harry sat at the Gryffindor table he heard some people talking about Draco cursing him, then Hermione started to talk about his duty but he also knew by the look on her face that she was going to start on him about Draco, it was like she didn't believe anything Harry said.

'You don't listen do you…Granger,' Harry snarled, 'You always believe you know what is right, well you've just made a huge mistake. From now on you can piss off and never speak to me again, we are no longer friends,' Harry snarled again, he stood, strolled casually over to Draco at the Slytherin table and sat down.

'Are they still going on about us?'

'Yes, I placed a silencing shield around myself last night the moment she started, she kept waving her hands, didn't work, two hours later I removed it and went straight to bed. She started again the moment I sat down, finally I told her she wasn't my friend anymore, I told her to piss off and I called her Granger, I hope now she got the message,' Harry sighed in frustration, 'I only just sat down and I heard talk, so from now on I'll sit with you or just go down to the kitchens, at least I won't get nauseated.'

'Are you able to eat, the last few weeks you haven't been?'

'I have the last couple of days; it seems to be settling down.'

'Then eat while you can,' Draco kissed Harry's cheek then started eating again, but when he saw Harry pour chocolate sauce over his eggs, he's eyes widened before he grabbed Harry's fork, 'What are you doing?'

'I want chocolate on my eggs.'

'Harry, that is disgusting, you can't eat that.'

'It's quite normal Draco; Potter will have quite a lot of strange and disgusting eating habits. You do not need to be concerned.'

'Thanks professor,' Harry smiled up at Snape then started eating, 'Sorry Dra, you might have to get used to this, oh, but I wouldn't mind some custard, banana would be nice.'

'So all pregnant woman and men go through this?' Draco asked feeling queasy watching Harry eat his weird concoction.

'Yes, along with mood swings, you might need to be careful what you say to him.'

'Apart from what happened earlier, I feel fine, happy actually now I'm sitting with Dra, especially after what they were saying before. You should try this Dra, it's good.'

'No, thank you Harry, I'll leave you to eat all these weird and strange concoctions.' Draco saw Harry shrug then started eating again but banana custard had appeared before him, which meant Harry's eggs were now smothered in chocolate sauce and banana custard making Draco screw up is face in disgust before looking away but saw Severus smirk as he walked off.

Nothing much change over the next few days, Harry continued to sit at the Slytherin table because Hermione refused to stop bugging him about Draco but he never spoke to her. Every night Harry shielded himself so he could do his homework but now he stopped talking to Hermione, Ron and a lot of other friends because they kept going on about Draco and how they thought Harry should break it off.

Harry and Draco stepped into the great hall, heading towards the Slytherin table, 'Harry, please talk to us, we know you, this isn't you,' Ginny said sweetly.

Harry turned and glared at the red head, 'You're pathetic Weasley, you've been trying to get me for years, you never will. I'm gay and love Draco, go find someone else to fuck since I do know you've been fucking Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, and at one time it was all three of you together. I would never leave Draco and even if I wasn't with him I would never touch a whore like you.'

'Harry, that's enough,' Remus glared.

'It's the truth, now leave me alone, all of you,' Harry put his arm back around Draco; they turned to walk towards the Slytherin table but saw a flash of red passed their heads. Harry had his wand out and on Ron as soon as he turned, 'Can't take the truth Weasley, that your sister is a whole and shagging half the boys in school. Maybe you are as well, that's why, it's something that runs in your family. Now unless you want to face Voldemort alone, drop the wand right now and walk away.'

Remus and Tonks stood between Harry and Ron, 'Ron, go, leave right now before Harry threatens to do what he said. None of this is helping, it's just making it worse,' Remus pleaded, but finally Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away, Ginny scowling but had tears falling down her face, Harry smirked.

'Good, now let's eat Dra, I'm starving.'

'I do not like watching you eat lately,' Draco swallowed knowing Harry would be eating some weird concoction again, but the two young men sat down at the Slytherin table.

'Sorry babe, keep your back to me if you want, I won't take it personally,' Harry kissed Draco's cheek then started to dish up and again chocolate sauce seemed to appear in front of him even though it was dinner time. So Harry had roast beef and Yorkshire pudding covered with chocolate sauce, but he also had sprinkles over his dinner, then sat there happily eating his dinner with Draco turned slightly so he was facing Blaise who was laughing.

'It's not funny Blaise; that is just disgusting.'

'He looks like he's enjoying it, so he must think it tastes nice. You know Draco; I never knew Potter could be so entertaining. But these last couple of days, he's made me laugh more than I have in years, especially putting Weaselette in her place. You know she tried to get me in the quidditch changing rooms. Her hands were on my pants, I shoved her away, then bound her before leaving. I let Snape know so he could go take the spell off.'

'She likes cock,' Harry said with a mouthful off food, 'She's not having mine, that's for Draco's arse.'

'Okay, not during dinner love.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned then went back to eating. When he glanced up he saw Neville yelling at Ginny and wondered what was going on.

'I think she tricked Neville into sleeping with her, probably made him believe he was her first and only,' Blaise said, 'I saw them snogging last week, I figured she gave up on you Potter.'

'Poor Neville, he's the only one that has not said a thing about Draco, Luna hasn't either, but I don't see her as much as Neville. I think Neville should get himself checked by Pomfrey, blimey, who knows what she's been spreading.'

'Harry, this is the magical world, sexual transmitted diseases do not exist here, our magic destroys them,' Blaise smirked.

'I know, but I still wouldn't put anything past her. I know I care about her family, but she does tend to skip a lot of showers,' Harry shuddered, 'She was always trying to get close to me, but merlin did she stink.'

'Harry, it's dinner time, you'll put all of us off our food,' Draco sighed, 'except you.'

'Sorry babe, but I feel good having a go at her. I've wanted to for so long now. Anyway, watch your back, I wouldn't trust Ginny or Ron right now. Hermione might be angry with me but she's not violent, the two red heads are.'

'Did you forget that Hermione punched Draco Harry, in our third year,' Blaise said making Draco cringe.

'Oh right, well, she was pissed because of Buckbeak. She's not pissed at him now; she's just upset that I never told her about us, she figured girlfriend. She was so used to me telling her everything and now I haven't. I know she keeps saying Draco did something to me, but that's Ron in her ear all the time, she wants to support and trust her boyfriend. Anyway, let's finish eating, then if you don't mind, can I join you in snake country to do my homework?'

'Since you are going to be giving birth to a snake, why not, Harry Potter, the honorary Slytherin,' Blaise smirked, 'Who would have thought.'

'The sorting hat, it wanted to put me in Slytherin, I told it not too,' Harry laughed loudly at the shocked looks from every Slytherin within hearing distance. So Harry decided to have a bit more fun and started speaking parseltongue, he even flicked his tongue out and very snake like as well.

Harry stayed in the Slytherin room until curfew, then kissed Draco but thanked all the Slytherin's for allowing him in.

'Where have you been?' Hermione started.

Harry ignored her and walked up to the boys dorm rooms, but he went over to Neville, cast a silencing charm then sat on the bed.

'Did she lie to you?'

'Yes, she said I was her first, that she wanted me to be. What you said, is it true Harry?'

'Yes, you know I use my cloak a lot and the map. The first few months back it was the only way Dra and I could have some time together. I saw her and Michael a few times, then her and Dean. The worst was the three of them together, I think she might have been with Terry Boot as well. I'm sorry you got caught in that Neville, you didn't deserve to be used, not like that and not by her.'

'I feel…dirty, she was my first. Do you know I've liked her for a long time, but I always knew she liked you.'

'She was obsessed with the-boy-who-lived Neville, not me. I think she hoped if she ended up my girlfriend she would eventually end up being the wife of the chosen one. I always knew she was used to getting what she wants and thinks everyone will give into her. When I didn't pay her any attention she thought dating other boys would make me jealous. But I've known for years I was gay. Even though Dra and I didn't get on from the time we met, I loved watching him, he's so cute.'

'I heard Snape say he didn't use anything, but you have never lied to me. So tell me Harry, is this real, you and Draco?'

'Very real, I love him, he loves me. We got talking a lot during the holidays. Even though I stay with Remus at Grimmauld place, I would sneak out a lot. Eyes were always on me and I needed some space. One day we bumped into each other and just started talking. Nothing happened then, but we both wanted to meet up again. He said there wasn't anyone he could talk to, not about anything personal or private; he knew I was the same. Even though those two used to be my friends, I still never told them a lot but I knew I could never tell them about Draco.'

'You don't normally talk Harry, we all know that, but we can't blame you. Someone overhears something you said and it's on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Anyway, I've got your back mate, I trust you and if you want the blond snake, that's fine with me. All I want is for my friend to be happy.'

Harry hugged Neville, 'It seems you're my only friend that cares about that and not my duty. I want you to be happy as well, so stay away from her and find someone that is good enough for you. But thanks Neville, we better get some sleep,' Harry smiled at his friend, removed his silencing charm, stood and saw Hermione standing with Ron, Harry glared before heading to his bed where he put another silencing charm around him then spelled his curtains close so no one apart from him could open them. He knew Hermione wouldn't hurt him but he wouldn't put anything past Ron, this way he felt safe.

Harry finally went to see Madame Pomfrey who didn't look happy with Harry either, but she did her duty, examined Harry then gave him his potion which he would need to take daily. Then she told Harry he would need check-ups every two weeks.

Harry was walking away from the hospital wing when he saw Hermione walking towards him, she was still down the end of the long corridor but to Harry he thought she looked upset but he also thought she looked scared. Before he could call out to her and ask if something was wrong, she sent a spell at him which hit his stomach making Harry collapse onto the ground. Harry couldn't believe the pain ripping through him, wave after wave of pain; he couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. Finally he slipped his wand out and sent his patronus; he just hoped Draco would see it. But as he looked up at Hermione to find out why she did this, he saw her turning back into Ginny who glared down at him before running off.

Draco and Severus ran towards Harry's unconscious body, but they did see a lot of blood. Severus levitated Harry into the hospital wing while Draco went to get the matron.

'What happened?'

'He just said a spell hit him and he was in pain,' Draco said in a whisper as he watched the matron working over Harry.

It was twenty minutes later that Poppy stood and faced Draco, 'I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Malfoy but I could not save the baby.'

'I'm sorry Draco,' Severus said kindly then watched as he's godson sat on the bed beside Harry. He left with Poppy, going into her office, 'Do you know what spell hit him.'

'A termination spell, someone deliberately did this Severus, someone that knew how to do that spell. If you didn't find Harry he could have bled to death.'

'When will he wake?'

'Soon, I think the headmaster should be notified.'

'I'll do that now; tell Draco I will be back.'

Poppy watched Severus leave before she glanced back at the two young men, one holding the hand of the other. She conjured some curtains around the two men to give them some privacy.

About an hour later, Draco saw Harry's eyelids flicker, 'Harry.'

'Dra,' Harry blinked again before he's eyes focused, 'What happened?'

'You sent your patronus, said you were in pain.'

'A spell hit me,' Harry glanced down at his stomach, 'The baby.'

Draco tightened his hand around Harry's, 'I'm sorry Harry, Madame Pomfrey couldn't save it,' Draco saw tears fall from Harry's eyes, he pulled Harry into his arms, Draco's own tears were falling down his cheeks. They sat together sobbing into each other's arms.

When Harry got himself under control he looked into Draco's eyes, 'Remember what I said?'

'Now?'

'Yes, Ginny Weasley deliberately did this, but it could have been anyone. I've been expecting something, so I've been careful especially after what I said to her that day. But the thing is Dra, I saw Hermione do this and it looked like she was scared so I dropped my defences, I didn't expect this because Hermione would never hurt me. After I was on the ground, I saw her change back to Ginny. I told you if anyone did one thing to us what I would do. Are you still with me Dra?'

'Yes, when do you want me to leave?'

'Now, I can hear all of them, so you leave the hospital so they won't know. I'll be a few minutes behind you.'

'We'll try again, soon.'

Harry nodded, 'When this is over we will Dra,' he kissed Draco again then waited until he heard everyone asking Draco how Harry was, which Draco ignored. Harry slowly got up off the bed, moved around the curtains, he saw Ginny acting worried, but before anyone saw him he sent his strongest stunner at her.

'You fucking bitch,' Harry yelled.

'Harry, why did you do that?' Hermione screamed as she went over to Ginny who had hit the wall, then slid down in an unconscious heap.

'She did this, I saw you coming towards me then sent a spell at me which killed my baby, then she changed back, so she's just lucky she isn't dead,' Harry snarled but noticed Remus and Dumbledore moving towards him, 'Forget it, I warned everyone,' Harry's hand wrapped around the pendant on his neck, 'I'm gone, fight him yourself, you won't see me again,' and with that Harry disappeared.

'We need to find him,' Albus said urgently, 'I'll contact everyone, some can come here, some can look for him.'

'Don't waste time with that Albus, Harry won't make it easy to be found, not after this,' Remus said, 'We need to make sure this castle in secure. If he finds out Harry is gone, he might attack.'

'He is right Albus, all it will take is one of the students in my house to alert their parents to this, he will take this opportunity with Potter gone. We need to secure the castle, the grounds and get the students ready.'

'Tonks, go notify the order, Hermione, get the DA ready, but speak with all seventh years, see which ones might want to help. Severus, alert the staff so they can organise their plans for the younger students, I will inform the ministry.'

Ron went to his unconscious sister with Madame Pomfrey while Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks left the hospital wing. But they all realised what Harry had done, he had used a port key, Draco was probably gone as well. Now they wondered if they would see Harry again or if they would be facing Voldemort alone, without the chosen one.

Harry had it planned, if anything was to happen he would have a note charmed that would be sent to Neville and Luna, telling them to get out of the castle and if they needed help Harry could provide it. Neville and Luna said they understood why Harry left, but they were staying to fight, whenever it started. Neville sent the owl off but had no idea if it would find Harry or not, he just hoped his friend was alright.

In a large manor house Draco was holding Harry while he cried; they were sitting on the floor in the large living room, just rocking back and forth. Even though Draco tried to stay strong for Harry, he was crying as well.

'We'll have another baby Harry, I know it doesn't help how we feel now, but we will still have a family.'

Harry got himself under control before he looked into silver grey eyes, 'Not yet, I don't want to take the chance of losing another child.'

'No one can find us, you invented the charms that are around this place, we're safe.'

'We are, but we can't stay locked behind these walls forever. We would need to leave sometimes and by then either he has control or he's looking for me, maybe they are.'

'Alright, we'll wait until we know one way or another. Now let's get up of the floor and get settled in,' Draco pulled Harry to his feet, slipped his arm around his waist and the two young men who were in pain slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It was only a couple of days later that Voldemort and his death eaters turned up at Hogwarts. Everyone inside the castle was waiting as they watched spell after spell hit the enchantments. They knew the wards would fall eventually, especially under such a fierce attack by so many.

It took just over three hours of constant spells hitting the enchantments before they finally collapsed, death eaters, snatchers, giants and dementors swarmed onto the grounds with Voldemort in front. The fighting was fierce and to the death, the aurors, the order of the phoenix, the staff, the DA and the older students battled death eaters, snatchers, giants and dementors, while Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore did battle.

When Voldemort discovered that Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts, at first he was furious at having missed his chance at the-boy-who-lived. But he realised he would soon have control, the supporters of Potter were losing, dropping under the weight of he's death eaters, which hopefully meant Potter would surrender to him.

Bill and Charlie had taken their mother and father, apparating them out of Hogwarts, while George and Fred took Percy, Hermione helped Ron with Ginny following. The moment they got to Muriel's place, Molly collapsed and was crying over her husband's dead body, Charlie stood beside his mother, George and Fred started crying over Percy's body, Bill helped Ron with his injures, while Hermione got everyone a cup of tea, she did not know what else to do.

'What happened?' Muriel asked as she hobbled out to join her family.

'He-who-must-not-be-named, took over Hogwarts, we barely got out, but lost dad and Percy, Ron's badly hurt,' Bill explained.

'We were losing, people were falling all around us, we had no choice but to get out,' Charlie said as he stared down at his father.

'Molly, dear,' Muriel said kindly, something she never did.

'Not now Muriel,' Molly sniffed then felt a hand on her shoulder. Molly figured it was Muriel but the moment she saw her daughter she stood, 'You, this is your fault, you got your father and brother killed,' she yelled making Ginny back away.

'I didn't, I was helping.'

'You drove Harry away, he was the one that could kill you-know-who, but you took his baby, so this is all your fault,' Molly screamed, 'Get away from me.'

'Leave Ginny, go to another room, because mum is right, you caused this,' Bill snarled.

'Bill,' Ginny said quietly.

'We don't want to hear it.'

'Harry warned everyone not to say or try anything, but you took his family, his baby, so he left. The moment you-know-who found out Harry was gone he attacked, so this is your fault, now get out of here,' Charlie snarled as he knelt back down next to his father.

'I have potions Bill; there should be something to help Ron.'

'Thanks, stay still Ron, keep that tight to slow the bleeding,' Bill had pressed a dish towel to Ron's chest then hurried after his aunt.

'I thought he would return when he heard about the fighting,' Hermione said softly.

'He was grieving Hermione, surely you understood that,' Charlie said but tried to keep the anger from creeping into his voice and only barely managed it, 'I lost a child, I know what he's going through. Harry will not get over this for a long time and even when he does, why would he help when this loss was caused by someone he knew.'

'It doesn't matter that he's the chosen one, he's hurt and right now he wants to hurt everyone that hurt him and if that means you-know-who has control of this world that's what he will do, leave us at you-know-who's mercy.' Bill said.

'But Malfoy…' Ron started.

'Harry loves him Ron, like you love Hermione, it's no difference. The love between two men is just as strong and real as the love between different genders, I should know,' Charlie snarled, 'I always knew you would be the one that would hate my life, but guess what, it's my life, it's Harry's life, we're gay, live with it.'

'Here,' Bill handed Ron a potion, then removed his shirt to dab some green ointment over his wound, 'You need that ointment applied for a week. We're going to need provisions, lots of provisions, not just food,' Bill said, 'Charlie, let's go, Fred, George, keep watch, if you two are up to it, then you help them,' Bill stared at Ron and Hermione who nodded, 'Contact Fleur for me, get her here, she's not safe,' he said before leaving with Charlie, 'Do you think he will return?'

'Not right now, he's hurting, losing a child even if that child isn't born yet can be just as painful as losing someone alive. Harry is a good person, he usually does what's right, but right now I'm not sure he's thinking about right or wrong, he's only thinking about the child he will never see.'

'Okay, say eventually he knows in his heart what is going on and we are now having to live under you-know-who's control, do you think he will return to do what he is meant to?'

'Maybe, but I'm not sure how long it will take him.'

Back at the manor, Draco realised that Harry would need more rest, so he did as much as he could, but after a couple of days he knew they couldn't live on sandwiches and Draco had never learned to cook.

'Harry, why don't you go into the kitchen, call Dobby, we need to eat better food and you're not up to it yet and I never learned.'

'Okay, I'm still a bit weak; do you think you can mix a potion for me?'

'I'll do it right after we eat,' Draco kissed Harry then helped him into the kitchen and made him sit down.

'Dobby,' Harry had his head in his hands. It took a few minutes before the house elf appeared, 'Dobby, what's wrong?'

'The dark lord is at Hogwarts, it has fallen Master Harry. Many are dead, even some elves who tried to help.'

'I'm sorry Dobby, but you can stay here with us if you want. You are a free elf, you can go wherever you want and I'll pay you so you can have your clothes.'

'Dobby wishes to be with Master Harry and Master Draco.'

'Then you can, do you think you could make us some lunch?'

'Dobby will look after his Masters,' the small elf started preparing lunch when Draco sat beside Harry.

'He's there; he has taken over Hogwarts which means he controls our world.' Harry sighed.

'That was bloody fast. I know it's been a few days but someone from Slytherin must have got a message to their parents that you were gone.'

'Yeah, but they brought it on themselves. Let's just eat, I need to, I feel so weak right now.'

'You lost a lot of blood and it was only a few days ago that it happened. Really you should have remained in the hospital but I get why you wanted to leave.'

'Is Master Harry hurt?' Dobby asked.

'Sort of Dobby, Harry was hurt by someone which caused us to lose our baby.'

'Dobby will help, Dobby will do anything, Masters just have to tell Dobby.'

Harry gave a weak smile, 'We know Dobby, thank you, for now we just need to eat.'

Harry watched as Dobby kept preparing their lunch, Draco kept his arm around Harry and both young men had the same thoughts, who had died at Hogwarts.

For two weeks the magical world banded together to try and get into Hogwarts, but whatever Voldemort did had made the old castle and grounds impenetrable. Voldemort on the other hand was not happy, yes he knew he controlled their world, he had all the children from eleven up to seventeen as his hostages along with the staff that survived. But Voldemort wanted Harry Potter, he was the one mentioned in the prophecy, he was the only danger. Yet even after all this time Potter did not turn up at Hogwarts.

'Have you found your son yet Lucius?'

'No my lord, we have tried. It seems wherever they are staying is warded against our blood.'

'Apart from Potter, who would be the one Draco would surrender to help?'

'That would be his mother, she made him weak and he always listened to her.'

'Bring your wife to me Lucius.'

'Yes my lord,' Lucius felt his stomach drop but he knew if he didn't answer truthfully the dark lord would have gone into his mind which would have meant he died. He just hoped he could protect his wife and their son, whenever they found Draco.

Neville and the rest of the DA were huddled together in the corner of the great hall, 'We need to contact Harry,' Ernie said.

'He's too upset right now Ernie; he wouldn't come back, not yet. We need to buy some time. Once Harry is feeling better then we contact him. If word got out to Voldemort that Harry lost the baby he would know Harry was weak right now, vulnerable. Let's just keep going the way we are, they have no idea about our plans so we can't give ourselves away.'

'We can't just sit here doing nothing, they might finally decide to kill us,' Lavender said in a whisper as she glanced around, seeing a dozen death eaters watching them from the other side of the room.

'Let him think we've succumbed, just a few more days. I want to help, but if we try anything now we could all end up dead. At least we can keep the younger students from being killed. Oh shit, something is going on,' Neville nodded towards the doors when Voldemort had just stepped in with his hand around Narcissa's neck.

'I know one of you could probably contact Potter, tell him if he doesn't surrender by sundown today first Narcissa will be tortured then killed, next will be one child every hour, starting with the first years. If you think I'm bluffing then you are fools,' Voldemort pointed his wand at the nearest child, a small Ravenclaw boy and before anyone could move the boy lay dead at Voldemort's feet.

Neville stood, 'I don't know if I can contact him, he never answered me last time but I knew he wouldn't. Let me try, but I can't guarantee he will get my message.'

'Do it, right now and just pray he does hear you Longbottom. Just so you know I have some friends at St Mungo's, so if this is a trick then you can say goodbye to your parents.'

'It's not a trick, just give me a minute,' Neville sighed but pulled his old coin from his pocket, 'Let's hope he still has this on him,' Neville concentrated and changed the numbers to a few words, 'Narcissa to be killed, first years next, he gave you to sundown, 'If Harry has his old coin he will feel it getting warm by now, but I don't know if he has it anymore.'

'Explain what that coin is.'

'When we first got together, as the DA, Hermione charmed these coins with the proteus charm so we could all send messages about our next meeting, so Umbridge wouldn't find out.'

'Very clever, especially for a mudblood.'

At the manor Harry woke slowly, he sat up, 'How do you feel love?'

Harry smiled, 'Better, those potions you made have worked,' Harry reached across for his glasses and noticed his coin had a red tinge to it, he picked it up and read, 'Fuck.'

'What?'

'Voldemort, he's going to kill your mother first then start on the first years, he's given me to sundown. I won't let any of them die Dra, I won't. I'm strong enough now, but I need to do something first.'

'He will still kill her even if you turn up,' Draco put his head in his hands, 'I wanted her to leave, she wouldn't.'

'I know Dra, but we can try to save her, I'm sure your father wouldn't let her die. You said he does love her, so he would help, somehow.'

'If he can, but what do you want to do?'

'I'm going to see the Weasley's, let them know I want her punished before I will do my duty. They won't have to know I'm going to anyway, but she deserves it.'

'So you're going to lie, say she pays or you won't help?'

'Yes, it will be her choice if her family suffers.'

'Then let's go, sundown is only a few hours away.'

Harry stood but put his arms around Draco, 'I know you will go even though I wish you wouldn't.'

'I'll be right by your side Harry, let me help. I might be able to keep the death eaters from hurting anyone else.'

'Okay, but don't take any risks.'

'I won't, I'm hoping we get to live a long time, with at least four children.'

Harry smiled sadly, 'If we survive, then you can knock me up straight away. We better go.'

Harry and Draco arrived at Muriel Prewett's place, Draco under Harry's cloak, 'Molly.'

'Harry,' Molly raced over and hugged him, 'Are you back, can you help?'

'I'm thinking about it, but I want something first.'

'We're sorry about the baby Harry, she should not have hurt you like that,' Hermione said sadly.

Harry looked away from Hermione and back to molly, 'Is she here?'

'Yes, we don't want her around us; she's in one of the rooms.'

'Why have you turned your back on one of your own?'

'If she didn't drive you away then Arthur and Percy would still be alive.'

'I'm sorry, but there was no guarantee anyone would survive whether I fight him or not. Okay, I need an answer, she gets kissed or I go away for good. I have places warded around the world, no one will find me. So the choice is up to her, she can save everyone right now or condemn all of you to a life of hiding, until Voldemort finds you.'

'You want her soul sucked out?' Molly asked sitting down with a hand over her chest.

'Yes, I do. I'll give you ten minutes to decide,' Harry folded his arms looking down at his watch. He knew Draco was watching everyone's faces. Harry could hear whispers, so he knew they were discussing it. Harry and Draco realised they knew what was at stake, a life in hiding, no money, no work, no hospital in case of injuries, but they could also be found which means they will be killed as the Weasley family were known as blood traitors.

'One of them is getting up, the oldest I think, he's gone upstairs,' Draco whispered and saw Harry give the slightest of nods.

'Harry.'

Harry looked up at Bill who was holding Ginny's arm, 'Did you explain?'

'No, we thought you should.'

'Fine,' Harry glared at Ginny who seemed to shrink back, 'I want you to do something, only when it's done will I go to Hogwarts and face Voldemort. It means you could help save everyone or it means you are killing everyone, like Neville, Luna, Michael, Seamus, Dean, everyone else and eventually your family,' Harry concentrated on Ginny's magic, when he found it he removed it.

'What do you want?' Ginny's voice was a whisper but it also shook with nerves, just like her body.

'I want you to have the kiss performed on you and it has to be done within the next hour. I'll be outside, watching the time. If you don't, I leave and I will let Voldemort know where this place is,' Harry turned and opened the door but made sure Draco could step out before him. Harry kept his back to the door and kept his eyes on his watch, Draco was staring in the door, listening to everything that was being said, 'Her magic is gone, so even if they agree to this I would never do it, but I wasn't going to let her get away with what she did.'

'She needs some type of punishment and since it was done to you, to us, you had the right to decide. But it seems everyone wants her to do it,' Draco whispered.

'It's the only chance they have, or so they believe,' Harry whispered back.

'Bill's coming, but the other older male, he's holding Ginny's arm.'

'We'll do it, she had no choice.'

'I will send a dementor here within the next hour, after she has lost her soul use as many patronus as you can to send it away. If I find out that you lied to me then I might just kill her and all of you myself,' Harry had kept his back to the house while he was talking, now he walked away ready to do he's duty, face Voldemort.

Harry left Draco hiding in the shadows while he used the cloak and stepped up to a couple of aurors.

'Don't act surprise but it's Harry Potter, I'm about to make him let me in. But I know a way for all of you to get inside to help those kids.'

'How do we know you're really him and this isn't a trap?'

'I'm the chosen one; the prophecy said it was going to be me. If you really believe it's not me, then fine, stay here. Once he lets me in he's death eaters will be here watching, they might kill you. All you need is a little trust, I'm sure Kingsley said you can trust me, we're friends and he would be inside right now. I just hope he's alive, hiding, waiting for his chance.'

'He is in there, along with Mad-eye. Alright, we've got nothing to lose. So how do you get us in?'

'Head down to the Hogshead, I'll follow, once we're inside I will explain. Look, I know you can't see me or know if I'm for real, but I am. My house elf was here, he told me what was going on, then I got word from a friend inside, he's going to kill Narcissa Malfoy then one first year every hour until I turn up and he's given me to sundown. My friend is trustworthy; he would not have asked me to return unless this threat was real. But I will not let innocent children die, not if I can stop it.'

'Alright, let's go.'

Harry followed the aurors and the few others that had been hiding around Hogsmeade, he touched Draco's shoulder, then he too disappeared under the cloak. Everyone stepped into the Hogshead before Harry pulled off the cloak, the aurors instantly pointed their wands at Draco, Harry stepped in front.

'Draco is my partner; he is no danger to anyone, only death eaters. So either lower your wand or go back to the gates. Right now I need help, I need you to distract the death eaters if I am to get close enough to Voldemort,' Harry didn't need to tell them the whole plan, he just needed them inside.

'He's father is a death eater.'

'Yes, he is, but Draco is not, think of this though, Voldemort has taken over the Malfoy home, he has threatened to kill Narcissa, and it's not the first time. Would you say no to Voldemort if he held your family hostage. Now I can't say whether Lucius will help or not, Draco doesn't even know that, but all I ask is you don't kill him until you see him trying to kill innocents.'

'Fine, so how do we get in?'

'Ab, is it ready?'

'Exactly as my brother planned, Harry, so if all of you will follow me into the back I will lead the way into Hogwarts.'

'But he had death eaters in his pub, how can we trust him?'

'Doesn't he look familiar to any of you?' Harry smirked, 'Aberforth Dumbledore, brother to Albus, and who has been keeping his brother informed for years, but in secret. Now go, we haven't got long.'

Harry and Draco got nodded to by Aberforth before he disappeared through the door at the back of the pub then Harry handed Draco his cloak.

'Okay, you need to go Dra, he won't let you in and if he did he would probably kill you before you took two steps. Once you're in we'll find each other, that's a promise.'

'Oh Harry,' Draco hugged Harry tightly, 'Please come back to me.'

'I'll do everything I can Dra, now go,' Harry kissed Draco then gave him a little push. He felt sorry that he couldn't explain to his love, but it was just too risky if Draco got caught, Harry just hoped that wasn't the case. He waited until Draco had gone through the back before he turned and left the pub, heading straight to the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry stared up at the castle, then put his wand to his throat, 'Sonorous,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Hey Tom, heard you were looking for me, I've been having a holiday, nice a peaceful, not to mention shagging my lover. Now I'm all rested and relaxed are we going to do this or are you going to hide behind innocent children like the coward you are,' Harry ended the spell chuckling, he knew what he said would piss Voldemort off, now he had to wait.

Only a minute past before the small gate swung open, Harry stepped through and watched as it closed before him. He never hesitated just walked up the long drive to the castle where Bellatrix and Rodolphus were standing, grinning evilly at him.

'Well, well, look at this, how nice of the Lestrange's to greet me, good manners, I never knew Tom taught his pets manners.'

'Baby Potter has a smart mouth, which the dark lord will take care of.'

'I'm sure your mouth gets a lot of use Bellatrix, servicing all the death eaters. From what I heard you give good head jobs, just not to your husband, can't he get it up,' Harry smirked because he knew they couldn't touch him, they had been ordered to leave Harry Potter alone.

'Are we going to keep trading insults or get inside?' Rodolphus said sounding bored.

'Hey, it's party time, lead the way,' Harry stepped right up to the two death eaters who took his arms, 'Don't you have any muscles Rodolphus?'

'Shut it Potter.'

'Looks like I hit a nerve,' Harry smirked again then they stepped into the great hall, but he could a flash of blond hair at the end of the other corridor, he knew Draco and the others were waiting, 'Hey Tom, ready to get this party started,' Harry wiggled like he was dancing, 'I'm in the mood for a good dance.'

'You will learn Potter.'

'Oh, are you going to teach me some new dance steps, I figured since you like fucking anything that walks that you'd be good at dancing. But really Tom, you need some new clothes; those just don't match your complexion at all. Now I think a nice green would look good on you,' Harry started to hiss and noticed Nagini lifted his head, 'Did you understand what I said Tom?'

'Naturally I did Potter, now I know you have something planned,' Voldemort nodded to his death eaters who all pointed their wands at his friends, 'If you try anything, you're friends die first.'

'Are you that thick Tom, blimey,' Harry acted frustrated, 'They caused me to leave, so to me they aren't my friends. Do you know why I turned up after receiving Longbottom's message?'

'Enlighten me.'

'I wanted to kill the girl that killed my child, seems there are no red heads here though. Oh well, I'll kill her later, but this lot, kill them, what do I care, they betrayed me. But if you start then I start, not to save them, I'm just looking for a way to blow off steam. I've got more energy than I know what to do with. Hey, before we do this, tell me something, Merope, she was the ugliest looking woman I have ever seen, too much inbreeding by the look of her. So how did you get so many to follow you when you're a halfblood. I got to see your muggle father, Tom Riddle Sr, you are named after him, Tom Marvolo Riddle, I saw all that in memories, nice looking bloke, but your mother had to use a love potion on him just to conceive you, waste of a good shag if you ask me,' Harry could see Voldemort getting angrier and angrier but he saw Neville give the slightest of nods, Harry wasn't sure why, but he figured they had some plan. So Harry folded his arms, looking casual but he also nodded but made it look natural, 'Just before we start this, where is the old man and the wolf, and I hope you say their dead?'

'Sealed in another part of the castle; I'm going to let the wolf take care of that old fool, it's going to be a full moon in another few days.'

Harry shrugged, 'Are you talking ripped apart or turned?'

'Either, what are you up too Potter?'

'Not a thing, waiting until we get this dance going. But I'm curious about something else since you never answered me before. When you got reborn why did your eyes turn out like that? The reason I ask is because I think they're pretty cool looking.'

'I am part snake now, but I always had a connection to snakes,' Voldemort sneered then he started to hiss, Harry hissed back. The crowd in the great hall had no idea what Harry and Voldemort were saying to each other buy Nagini's head was swaying as she stared from one to the other. If they weren't in such danger they would have found it amusing.

As Harry spoke parseltongue, he stuck his hands inside his pockets but it looked so casual that none of the death eaters reacted, they were just as mesmerized as everyone else by the parselmouth conversation, but Neville knew that small movement by Harry was exactly what he had been waiting for. So while everyone was engrossed with Harry and Voldemort he glanced down at his coin then nodded to his friends.

'It's time,' Neville whispered, but what Voldemort nor the death eaters knew, when the fighters of the light realised they might have to fight, the Weasley boys had been able to get fake wands for the DA, the order, the staff and some of the older students. So when Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts, the wands that were taken by his death eaters were not real, the light side had their real wands strapped to the inside of the forearms, just waiting for the right time and that time was now, 'Careful and slowly, don't let them know,' Neville looked across at McGonagall who was sitting with all the first and second years, she saw Neville raise his eyebrows and returned the gesture, 'Okay, McGonagall is ready, and by the look of it she is letting the other staff and order know.

Harry kept staring at Voldemort when he felt a light wisp of air on the back of his neck. He was expecting Draco, but that's not who he heard. Harry never moved or made it look like anything was going on apart from waiting for Voldemort to decide to start this fight.

'Everyone is ready, the death eaters believe they confiscated our wands, they were Weasley's fake wands. A few are ready to release Albus and Remus, we just need to know when to start,' Tonks whispered.

'Count to ten, then start firing whatever spells you can, but do not hurt the Malfoy's, not until I talk to Lucius. Try to get Narcissa away; if possible, don't risk your life though. Now go and count,' Harry had been yawning with his fist against his mouth, that Harry made it look like a natural movement. He had been teaching himself to talk while pretending to yawn, it was more of a mumble but as long as he spoke slowly it was understood, 'If you're going to just keep staring at me then you're either worried that I'm up to something or you are showing how much of a coward you really are, something I have always known.'

'You arrogant little shit, do you really believe I am scared of you, a boy.'

'I'm not a boy Tom, a man, a man that wants to end this, one way or another. Now I can't say if it will be you or me standing at the end, but I'm going to give it my best shot,' Harry nodded, 'Now,' he yelled then moved his hand sending wandless spells towards Voldemort which sent him flying, Bellatrix was next, then a few other death eaters. McGonagall, Slughorn and Hooch kept shielding the children as snuck them through another secret door.

The order, the aurors, staff, older students even some of the younger students were fighting, the house elves poured out of the kitchens using their own form of magic, owls flew in every window dropped heavy stones onto death eaters. Sprout was throwing devil's snare at any snatcher or death eater she saw, Trelawney was throwing her crystal balls, Hagrid and grawp ran outside to deal with the giants, but the centaurs and hippogriff were already attacking. Harry glanced around, he noticed everyone doing their job and death eaters were falling until finally Neville sent a green curse straight at Bellatrix Lestrange.

'That's for my parents you bitch,' Neville snarled.

'Good one Neville,' Harry moved to stand over the bound and disarmed Voldemort, 'When good join Tom, they always win because we have something you never had.'

'Spouting that old fool's message of love Potter.'

'It's true, all of us love, whether it's love for a friend, family or lovers, that love lets us fight for what is right. Do you know the reason you can't love Tom, I worked it out.'

'Just finish this like the coward you are.'

'Oh a coward, I see, I was able to disarm you, bind you and I'm a coward. You didn't get one spell near me Tom. Now where was I, oh yes, love. Your mother used a love potion on your father, which gave your parents all the love while you were denied any as you were being conceived. He was a muggle, our potions are not meant to be used on muggles, especially love potions, isn't that right Professor Snape?'

'All true Potter, just so you know, he's safe.'

'Thank you,' Harry moved his hand until Voldemort was upright, 'But you and I are going to prove one way or another who is strongest, either with the magic of love and light or the magic of dark,' Harry moved his hand again removing the binding charm from Voldemort then threw his wand back at him, 'We'll both take our best shots Tom, so even if you beat me, you lose,' Harry glanced around, 'Every wand in the room is pointed at you, everyone of your horcruxes is destroyed. Why in the name of merlin did you use things that could be traced to you. Really, if you were smart you should have used items that meant nothing, or things like rubbish, tin cans, old clothes. But I told Nagini I would release her from your hold, it hurts her and she didn't want to hurt anymore, she preferred death so she let me kill her.'

'I will kill you boy.'

'He's not a boy…Riddle, he's a man,' Severus snarled.

'Thanks professor,' Harry grinned then his face relaxed, 'So how about it, ready to have our last dance?'

'Whenever you are Potter.'

'Harry,' Draco's call was full of pain and longing.

Harry's hand went behind his back and gave a thumbs up sign, 'Okay, just so you won't be known as a coward, we go on three and not before. If you go on one or two then I die yes, but you will die being known as the dark lord that had to cheat to win, that had no one left on his side, that he was a snivelling coward that hides behind the innocent. So are you going to fight honourably Tom, I am, I give my word and you could ask any of my friends how I feel about promises.'

'Harry never breaks a promise,' Neville yelled out, 'Get him mate.'

Harry smiled at his friends, then lifted his wand, 'Do you know what this is Tom?'

'Looks like that old fool's wand.'

'It was, he let me win it from him just so I could use it on you. Do you know why?'

'Enlighten me,' Tom snarled.

'Okay, I will, three items, the cloak of invisibility, the resurrection stone and the elder wand. They were given to three brothers by death. You turned the stone into a horcrux without even realising what you had, Dumbledore destroyed that one,' Harry pulled a small stone from his pocket, 'It's mine now. Next is the cloak, well, my father owned that, it was left to me, but it had been passed from the youngest brother until it came to me. And this,' Harry lifted the wand, 'The elder wand, the death stick, the wand of destiny. But it's not the wand that is going to let me kill you, it's those three items, bring them together makes you the master of death,' Harry concentrated and his whole body glowed brightly, 'I am the master of death Tom Riddle, you cannot win, so I give you a choice, surrender willingly and be subjected to the dementors kiss or I kill you right here, right now.'

'I will never surrender.'

'Neville,' Harry nodded.

'On three, ready, one, two, three,' Neville shouted.

It was instantly two jets of green light shot out from Harry and Voldemort's wands, they hit, met in mid-air and just like in the graveyard, a golden dome surrounded Harry and Voldemort, with Harry still glowing, he was also smiling while Tom Riddle looked frightened. He looked around and within seconds figures emerged from his wand, just like last time, figures that Harry and Voldemort had seen before, seen that night three years before in the cemetery in Little Hangleton, figures that smiled down at Harry, but this time they were joined by two more figures.

'It is time Harry, finish him,' the voices of the dead whispered together.

Harry nodded, concentrated all his magic onto the wand which glowed brightly as the green light travelled slowly back towards Voldemort where he exploded in a ball of red light, his screams echoing through the air. Within seconds the hall erupted into shouts of glee, cheers and there was a lot of hugging, but all Harry Potter did was gaze at the figures that had surrounded him.

'We can't stay my son,' James smiled.

'I know dad, but thanks for your assist.'

'That's what loving parents do my boy, anything to help,' Lily smiled.

'You've always done that even when you weren't with me mum.'

'We'll always be with you Harry, I've told you that before, don't you ever listen,' Sirius smirked making Harry laugh.

'Maybe I need telling a few more times,' Harry gazed at his family, 'Always remember that I love you.'

'We love you too,' James, Lily and Sirius said together before they turned to Severus, 'You have earned our respect Severus Snape, now we ask you to stop hiding and show your true self,' James said.

'Your my friend, I want you to find someone to love Sev, I want you happy,' Lily smiled.

'Even though this is hard to say, but you're okay Snape. Look after my godson for me, especially since he's shagging your godson.'

Severus bowed, 'Your son and godson will be protected and looked after, that is my vow.'

'Harry, I know your hurt, we understand why you asked what you did and they are ready to do it. They are just saying their final goodbyes. We just do not want this to change your heart from the pure goodness it is filled with right now.'

'Arthur Weasley, you were the dad I needed during these years, so for the love I have for your family, they can stop. I never meant what I said, I'm sure you know what I did because she did deserve it. Now go let them know and Percy, never lose your trust in family again.'

'I won't Harry, be happy.'

Harry sighed, blew a kiss to his family then his dome and the dead vanished from sight as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry then claimed his lips, kissing him passionately. They were surrounded, by students, by staff, by friends, by strangers, but everyone that was thankful that their chosen one returned.

Harry and Draco slowly released the other, 'I'm glad you stayed hidden.'

'I was, I knew you were up to something. He looked into my mind too easily, he couldn't penetrate yours,' Draco smiled.

'Did you have to say penetrate, I'm frustrated here.'

Draco chuckled, 'Soon enough babe.'

'Okay, what in the hell happened?' Remus asked as he pushed through the crowd, 'How was Lily, James and Sirius able to appear?'

'I am the master of death Remus, I called those I loved to help and they did. They might be dead but their souls still carry their magical essence,' Harry smiled, 'They gave me their magic, it could only be done once and only by the master of death. So I was using four lots of magic earlier, Voldemort had nowhere near that amount of power.'

'Did you have this planned?' Neville asked.

'Yep, for whenever he turned up. But after what happened, I had to heal first, so I made it look like I left. I knew I would hear he was at Hogwarts, I just didn't expect it to be so soon, I thought I could rest for a while longer. So the Weasley's wands, when did you work that out, and without telling me?' Harry smirked.

'At the last Hogsmeade weekend, Luna and I went to speak with them. We all knew this was coming, they did to and it seemed they knew some of those wands would come in handy, they had a room full of them,' Neville grinned.

'Fred enchanted a bag, undetectable expansion charm and loaded us up with enough fake wands for the older students and staff; we had spares for the order and aurors if they got inside. Oh by the way, Fred and George said that the money for those wands was coming out of your part of the profits,' Luna said making everyone laugh.

'They deserve a bonus; I might have to chip in more money so the students of Hogwarts can have some fun. Apart from Remus the original marauders are gone, but I'm sure all of us can do something to make them proud.'

'Oh merlin help me,' Minerva said giving an exasperated groan, 'I might retire.'

Harry turned then hugged Minerva surprising her and everyone else, 'If you can put up with the original marauders then I'm sure you can again, just until the end of the year. What's a few pranks between friends.'

'Oh you are your father's son Harry,' Minerva hugged him again, 'I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks, I did okay, didn't I?' Harry turned to Severus, 'Thanks, for keeping them all safe.'

'It's what I do…Harry, just remember, treat my godson with kindness and respect and you will receive the same from me, otherwise the old professor Snape might return. But tonight, you showed you truly are your mother's son, Lily would be proud of you, just like I am.'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks,' Harry's head turned and smirked, 'It worked Dumbles.'

'It certainly did,' Albus hugged Harry, 'You worked out more than I did, I never knew what the master of death could do, so you are the rightful owners of the deathly hallows.'

'It took me a while, but having Draco's wonderful massages helped clear my head,' Harry slipped his arm around his lover, 'It was thanks to the love I have for Dra that everything worked out. You were right, love is powerful, all we have to do is show it, in one form or another. But I am sorry, I would have turned up sooner, I wasn't up to it.'

'You do not have to be sorry Harry, you really should have remained in the hospital for another week at least,' Remus said giving Harry a smile.

'Dra made me some potions, but he looked after me.'

'Well Harry, you've surprised me a lot over the years, but tonight, what you were saying to Voldemort, I really thought he was just going to let loose with his magic and kill everyone, risky,' Kingsley grinned.

'Not really, the dome would have surrounded us before he would get off any spell. I just wanted to have some fun and piss him off,' Harry looked at Neville, 'We both got to avenge our parent's Neville, but are you okay?'

'I'm good Harry, like you, I wouldn't use that spell normally but an eye for an eye, for the good side only. Never again though, I don't like the feelings you need to make that spell work.'

'I get you there mate, so how many students did we lose?'

'None,' Minerva smirked, 'you're not the only one that had secret plans. The moment we knew the enchantments were failing ours went into action.'

'Well, come on, you can't say that and not tell me?'

Everyone in the hall laughed, but it was Severus who explained, 'The staff combined their magic and created clones but the real person was completely invisible. So as you were looking around, you were seeing fake people.'

'Okay, I never knew you could do that.'

'It's not something that can normally be done, but the staff of Hogwarts was supported by the four founders which have their magical essence inside all parts of this castle. They joined us together then they joined with us, Hogwarts herself was helping,' Albus smiled.

'There is still so much I have to learn master,' Harry bowed to Dumbledore making everyone laugh again.

'Oh my boy, yes, there is much to learn, but we all know why tonight was won by the light.'

'We knew it was the right thing to do, not the easy thing and we knew if we concentrated on the love we have for others that allows us to do the impossible. We might have lost people over the years, and even though I hate saying this, sometimes we need those loses to allow us to go forward. None of them deserved to die, but their sacrifice is what led to our win tonight. You know what though, I'm hungry, any chance at some food?' Harry turned to his cheering friends but he was smiling as they started to shake Draco's hand, some even hugged him. Then Harry saw Remus welcome Draco to the family. Harry did think of Remus as family, he was the last of the marauders, Harry was a marauder, just not the trouble making kind. But as Harry looked around at friends, staff, aurors, he realised that what he said was right, everyone here loved someone, that love allowed good to overcome evil, now their world was safe, for the first time since Voldemort was a student at this ancient school, they had a world they wanted.

The end:


End file.
